


Sprain

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mainly fluffy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Bodhi skid to a stop and stared at her, his eyes wide. “Was that popping noise your ankle?”When Jyn sprains her ankle, Cassian offers his assistance.





	Sprain

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompts "Don’t ask me that" and “I made a mistake” on Tumblr and I’ve never tried my hand at a modern, high school AU, so I figured I’d give it a shot. 
> 
> This also may or may not be based on event from my own life, though severally altered. (Hint: I did not have a Cassian to carry me to the nurse’s office.)

“I’ve got this one!” Jyn yelled as the model rocket shot from its base. Following its trajectory through the air, Jyn sprinted towards where she estimated it would land, her best friend Bodhi following just behind her.

Unfortunately, her focus on the rocket meant she wasn’t focusing on the uneven terrain beneath her feet, and the practice football field her science class was using for today’s experiment was far from an ideal running surface. Especially if one was wearing sandals, which Jyn happened to sporting today.

(“It’s hot outside, Bodhi. What other shoes would I be wearing?” She’d asked him earlier.

“Sensible ones?” he’d responded, to which she’d only scoffed.)

That conversation ran through her head as her right foot caught a hole. The rest of her body continued its forward movement but, with her foot caught in a stationary position, she only arched forward, barely with enough time to throw her arms out to stop her from face planting into the grass. With her entire body weight resting solely on her ankle, it popped under the pressure, folding in two beneath her.

If she’d been watching from a third person perspective, Jyn imagined it would have been a hilarious sight.

Several feet ahead of her, Bodhi skid to a stop and stared at her, his eyes wide. “Was that popping noise _your ankle_?” he demanded as he took in her position on the ground, clutching her ankle.

“Bodhi,” Jyn looked up at him seriously. “I think **I made a mistake**.”

“You don’t say, Sherlock,” Bodhi muttered as he leaned down next to her. He helped rearrange her to get her weight off her ankle before poking at the joint carefully. Jyn tried not to hiss in pain at his examination.

“Everything all right out there?” Mr. Malbus, their teacher, called back from the blacktop where most of the class eyed the situation curiously.

_Well,_ Jyn thought, _I hope they enjoyed my performance_.

“I’ve got her, Mr. Malbus!” Bodhi called back. Noticing a light blush covering Jyn’s cheeks, he reassured her, “We’re far enough out, I’m sure they couldn’t see anything.”

“Sure,” Jyn replied sarcastically. “I’m sure they missed the flailing girl.” Desperate to change the conversation, she pointed to where the rocket landed. “You should go get the rocket and bring it back.”

“I’m not leaving you here, Jyn.” Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Let someone else get it.” He bit his lip at he considered the distance between them and the rest of the class. “Here, put your arm around me and we’ll see if you can stand on it.”

With how quickly Jyn crumbled upon standing, that was clearly not possible.

“I-I’ll help you across the field, Jyn. Don’t worry.” Bodhi tried to sound confident, but Bodhi had recently hit a growth spurt and was now, well, a bit lanky and lacking muscle definition, as kids their age tended to be.  

They hobbled forward, Bodhi lined up along her right side to take her weight. As they got close to the class, Mr. Malbus came out to replace Bodhi, easing Jyn to ground at the edge of the field. He kneeled beside her to examine her ankle, which was already swelling and mottled with bruises.

“Likely a sprain,” Mr. Malbus sighed. “And you can’t put any weight on it?”

Jyn shook her head no.

He turned towards the class. “Any volunteers to take Jyn to the nurse’s office?”

“I’ll go, Mr. Malbus,” came the voice of Cassian Andor. Jyn’s eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion. Bodhi, who had been ready to finish the job he’d started, seemed confused by the volunteer as well. “I can probably carry her.”

With reluctance, Jyn admitted that Cassian, one of the up and coming stars of the school’s wrestling team, could carry her better than Bodhi. She shot her best friend a sympathetic look that he merely shrugged at.

“Thank you, Mr. Andor,” Mr. Malbus nodded as Cassian came forward to help Jyn up.

“If she gives you any sass,” Bodhi advised Cassian, “Just threaten to drop her and she should stop.”

Jyn gave a lighthearted shrug. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Good to know,” Cassian said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure if the pair was joking or not. “You okay if I carry you, Erso?”

“Sure.” Jyn shrugged. “We’ll get there faster and with less of a chance of me repeating the performance I gave the class earlier.”

“Wasn’t so bad,” he assured her. “At least no one had Snapchat running, so there’s no way you’ll become internet famous overnight.”

“Reassuring.”

Keeping one arm behind her shoulders, Cassian reached down to scoop up her knees, settling her into his arms bridal style.

“Wow, Andor,” Jyn said. She knew she wasn’t that big, but he lifted her like she weighed nothing. “Is this how you get all the girls’ attention?”

Cassian rolled his eyes before changing the topic. “We’re you in crutches sometime last year, Erso? Exactly how many times a year do you drastically injure yourself?”

“Ugh,” Jyn groaned, picturing how her parents would be asking her the same question as soon as she got ahold of them. **“Don’t ask me that.”**

“Sensitive topic?” Cassian asked and let out a laugh.

“My mother used to call me her accident waiting for a place to happen when I was a kid.”

“Rough,” Cassian told her, place her feet – at least the singular working foot – down to open the door to the school. “Especially for it to happen on the best day of physics.”

Jyn nodded. It was a known tradition around the school that Mr. Malbus took his physics students to set off model rockets in the back field to break up their stress over finals. From now until graduation (and likely afterward), Jyn would be known as the kid who managed to sprain her ankle during Mr. Malbus’s annual tradition.

“You think I could convince Malbus to give me an A since I got injured in his class?” Jyn asked as they started down the hallway.

Cassian gave her an exasperated look in response. “Are you telling me you don’t already have an A in his class? Isn’t your dad a physicist?”

“Beside the point, Andor.”

The next door they came to was the nurse’s office, so Cassian let her down, keeping one arm around her shoulders as she checked in with the nurse. Once Jyn had explained what happened to the nurse, she was directed to sit on one of the hard beds lining the wall. The nurse bustled off to retrieve an ice pack for Jyn’s ankle. When she returned, she glanced towards Cassian.

“You can go back to class, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cassian responded dutifully, “I’ll see you soon, Jyn.”

“Thanks for bringing me, Cassian,” Jyn smiled at him.

He responded in kind, slipping out the door quietly, likely to retell the dramatic tale of Jyn “I’m On Crutches Again” Erso to a million curious members of the student body. Meanwhile, the nurse offered Jyn her phone to call her parents to explain what happened. Jyn braced herself as she dialed her father’s number and counted the number of rings.

“Hi, Papa,” Jyn began with her sweetest voice when he answered. “Now I need you not to freak out, but I’m in the nurse’s office…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [RxbxlCaptain](http://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)... Come say hi!


End file.
